The invention relates to a vehicle comprising a lamp arranged outside the passenger compartment.
The very rapid technological development in the field of driver assistance systems is currently leading to the development and availability of lane change assistance systems. In such systems, information or warnings are signaled to the driver, for example, by means of light devices which are arranged in the area of the outside mirror.
Before it reaches the driver's eye, the light emitted by such a light device will impinge on a vehicle window (for example, the side window of the vehicle). Depending on the angle of incidence, one portion of the light will be reflected by this side window and another portion of the light will be transmitted. First, the reflected portion will have a disturbing effect on other traffic participants and, second, will not be available for signaling to the driver.
From German patent document DE 43 30 708 A1, an optical safety system using light polarizers to avoid a blinding effect by way of the vehicle headlights is known, in which case portions of the light polarizers are connected in front of light sources and other portions of the light polarizers are applied either in front of, in, or behind transparent materials (such as glass, mirrors, etc.). The intensity of the light penetrating through the light polarizers is controlled by a variable or fixed crossing of the planes of polarization of the different above-mentioned light polarizers. The blinding effect caused by the lights of the various vehicles and street lights or their reflections will be varied or completely prevented by this crossing of the above-mentioned polarizers.
An object of the present invention is to effectively signal information to the driver of a vehicle by a light device arranged outside of the passenger compartment.
This object is achieved by a vehicle having a lamp arranged outside a passenger compartment. Light of the lamp penetrates into the vehicle through a vehicle window. The lamp is arranged and constructed such that the light of the lamp is or will be polarized parallel to a plane of incidence of the light. Advantageous further developments of the invention are described herein the dependent claims.
The invention is therefore based on arranging and constructing the light device such that light of the light device is or will be polarized essentially parallel to a plane of incidence of the light.
The vehicle preferably includes a lamp arranged outside the passenger compartment and a vehicle window through which the light of the lamp penetrates into the vehicle, the lamp being arranged and constructed such that the light of the lamp is or will be polarized essentially parallel to a plane of incidence of the light. Particularly preferably, the lamp includes a polarization device (or a polarization device is assigned to the lamp), which polarization device is arranged and constructed such that light of the lamp is or will be polarized essentially parallel to a plane of incidence of the light.
As a result, it is achieved that the portion of the light reflected by the vehicle window is reduced, particularly minimized, and the portion of the light transmitted through the vehicle window is increased, particularly maximized. This is a result of the so-called Fresnel formulas. It is thereby achieved that disturbances of other traffic participants caused by reflected light are reduced, whereas the driver can more easily notice the transmitted light.
The lamp or the light device may include a light source, such as a light-emitting diode, and/or a reflector. Within the scope of the invention, the term “lamp” also includes active or passive display lights or light displays, such as an LCD or an OLED display. The lamp may also be integrated in a mirror or shine behind a mirror. The polarization device is preferably connected behind the light source, but may be an integral part of the lamp or of the light device. Likewise, based on its principle, the lamp, the light device or the light source may generate already linearly polarized light and, in particular, may be constructed without a polarization device provided especially for this purpose.
The vehicle preferably includes an outside mirror, a lamp carried by the outside mirror and a side window through which light of the lamp penetrates into the vehicle. The light of the lamp is or will be polarized essentially parallel to the plane of incidence of the light.
The plane of incidence is preferably defined by a normal vector with respect to the vehicle window, particularly the side window, in a point of incidence of the light on the vehicle window, particularly the side window, and the direction of incidence of the light. Particularly preferably, a desired direction of incidence (or desired direction of propagation) of the light is defined, the plane of incidence being defined by the normal vector of the vehicle window, particularly the side window, in the point of intersection between the desired direction of incidence with the vehicle window, particularly the side window, and the desired direction of incidence of the light. When, in addition, the lamp is constructed such that light is preferably emitted by the lamp—for example, more than 30%, 50% or 70% of the light flux generated by the lamp—essentially in the direction of the desired direction of incidence, the portion of the light originating from the lamp and reflected by the vehicle window, particularly the side window, can be reduced particularly effectively.
The desired direction of incidence preferably is aimed from the lamp in the direction of the 95% eye ellipse in order to make it possible for the driver to easily notice the signals originating from the lamp.
According to a preferred embodiment, the lamp is equipped such that it emits turn signal light at least temporarily.
The lamp is preferably equipped for signaling an object or a danger in the surroundings of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.